thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
Grogar
Grogar was a dangerous tyrant from primordial Equestria. He was the first Emperor of Equestria and is known as the "Father of Monsters." Grogar is responsible for the creation of Equrestian variants of some creatures and Discord the Draconequus. Physical Description Grogar is a blue sheep from the lands of Equestria. He is much taller than other rams. His wool is short and his hoves are visible and grows to form a beard. He has very large, long, curved horns that are a darker shade of blue. He has large red eyes with slightly yellow sclera. His hair, tail, and eyebrows are white and are cut short. Grogar wears a red and gold collar that gives him his magic. Hanging from the collar is his Bewitching Bell. Background Most of what we used to form Grogar's backstory comes from the Grogar Speculation page on the Friendship is Magic Wiki. Credit for the backstory goes to Kilmarnock228. Grogar was born a part of an elite family of sheep long before Equestria was founded. Because of this, in a similar fashion to Alicorns and Changelings, Grogar is larger, more intelligent, and more powerful than others of his race. Even at a young age, Grogar knew he was destined for far more than what he was doing. When Grogar was of age, Grogar went out in the world, eventually finding an ancient artifact, the Bewitching Bell and his collar. The collar gave Grogar most of his power, mainly his immortality. But the Bewitching Bell gave Grogar most of his power. With the bell, Grogar can drain another creature of their magic and use that magic as his own, placing the magic into himself. After draining some ponies of their magic and ridding the powerless bodies before they were found, Grogar eventually came into power, declaring himself emperor. Grogar's power came from fear. To keep the natives, specifically the ponies, under his control, Grogar created numerous monsters. These monsters include the Equestrian variants of the Cockatrice, Chimera, Manticore, Hydra, Ophiotaurus, and the Tatzlwurm. Grogar let these creatures run amuck, taking what they wanted and destroying everything else. These wild creatures scared away most non-pony races, the Bat Ponies, the Crystal Ponies, and the Kirin. The only creature Grogar believed was a threat to his reign was the Dragons. Grogar created the Roc, a giant bird attracted to the smell of molting Dragons. Seeking a way to increase his power even further, Grogar created what would later be called Ponehenge. Ponehenge is an ancient structure that can enhance the powers of those within it along with summoning and banishing things from The Void. Using the stone structure, Grogar gave life to his own evil and chaotic spirit, Discord the Draconequus was born. However, soon after his creation, Discord left Equestria for unknown reasons. After the failure that was Discord, Grogar created the Well of Shade to collect nearby dark energy. He created Umbrums, Shadow Ponies, beings of pure darkness that, when merged with a pony, can become very dangerous. These Shadow Ponies did not submit to Grogar and so were banished to the far north, near where The Crystal Empire will be. The Ponies became fed up with Grogar. One lone unicorn named Gusty decided to rise above Grogar and overthrow him. She stole Grogar's Bewitching Bell and banished him from the lands. Gusty, now known as Gusty the Great, hid Grogar's Bewitching Bell on top of a high mountain with magical winds that stopped anything attempting to reach the Bell. Grogar's whereabouts remain mostly unknown for the residents of Equestria. At some point in the past, Grogar was found by The Creature Council and was frozen in stone. Grogar's body now resides in the council's archives as a living statue. Appearance on the Show The Bell Part 1 The Bell Part 2 The Creature Channel Category:Characters Category:The Creature Council Category:My Little Pony Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Royalty __NOEDITSECTION__